At last
by GingerPygmy99
Summary: I Know I put this as complete, but I just had to add a chapter! Please read and review. They were making there way to them, over the horizon, the line of funeral goers...
1. Chapter 1

This is for my friend dramionecullen94. She has no idea how much of a difference she makes. Thanks chik. Im turning into a Snily shipper now :)

This is from the point of view of Snape, for _his _Lily. It starts when Snape is dying, and continues into afterlife. I hope you all like it and dont forget to review !

At last

My heart stopped beating, but never stopped loving. Every day your in my thoughts, in my mind, my vision. I feel longing, love, sadness and desire, for a person I will never truly tell my deepest thoughts. For my one aim in life, Lily Evans, was to ensure your happiness. It pained me to hear you had moved on, without me, your name changed and now a life growing inside you. Lily Ev- Potter, a mother. I always knew you would be, and a brilliant one at that, I was sure of it. It just broke me to know you and I would never share a bond as close as you share with _him_. And so, I stayed away, not interfering. I heard you had a son, and I didnt visit, even though you sent me letters saying it was your one wish. I knew if I looked at you again, I would surely crumble, and so it was goodbye.

The last thing I saw before I left this world. Your eyes. The most beautiful eyes on the whole damn planet. And it was in that moment, that I forgave you. I came to realise that you could not control how you fell in love with Potter, no more than I can control how I fell in love with you, because that's the harsh reality of it, Lily. I have never loved anyone more in my life as I love you right now. And I thank God everyday that he made you, because my life would surely have served no purpose without you in it, even if I lost you in the end.

I looked up towards young Potter, closed my eyes. And a breeze ran across my face. Surely I was hallucinating. There was no breeze, we were in the boat house, behind closed doors, my warm blood running down my neck.

I looked up and saw a bright blue sky, clearest i have ever seen. I sat still for a moment, scared to move. I listened for my heart beat, but there was none. Gone were the days when a heartbeat defined my existence. I heard a laugh, and turned, wary, but no- one was there. I noticed where I was. The stream trickled slowly downhill, the leaves of a nearby tree shaking in the light breeze. Another light giggle floated through the air towards me, from behind a bush, but I ran over and no one was there. I was alone, as always, as in life.

"Severus, come catch me!" laughed a voice, the voice, echoing in the breeze, like an empty room.

I froze in place, refusing to believe what my ears were telling me. My breathing became erratic, and I'm sure if my heart had a beat, it would have jumped out of my chest. I ran over to the tree, a smile itching to break on my lips but again, no- one appeared.

I was not surprised. Stupid, I told my self. How many times over the years have I imagined her voice, her face, her eyes, in front of me. Ignore it, and continue to get on with things, like usual, I told my self.

I sat on the ground, the soft dirt grinding into my finger nails, the bite marks and battle scars gone from my arms. My hair was shorter, I realised to. I brushed my hands through it, not thinking, and dirt shook its way down my fringe. I stood back up, and walked a short path, over to the stream, and placed my hands in it. The refreshing water swirled around fingers, clensing them.

"Sev..." a voice echoed.

Ignore it, you fool, she's not coming back.

"Sev-er-us Snape, Sev-er-us Snape" a voice sung across the hill in light spirit.

This was when I caught sight of my reflection. A shock ran through me, and I nearly fell in the stream. I was no longer my present self , I was much younger. The wrinkles were gone, and my features less prominant. I was as I was thirty years ago, young youth, the years of adult hood absent. I stroked my hand over my face. A few bristles had started to make thier way out of my chin, I was not as young as I first thought. I picked the last bits of dirt out of my hair and ran my fingers through the stream once more.

When I caught a reflection next to me.

You. Your eyes glistening in the reflectiong of the water, your auburn hair shining in the sun, and that gorgeous smile beaming angelic rays. I dared not believe it, but yet, there you were, I was seeing you with my own eyes.

"Lil-"

I turned around but it was only I.

"Your not fast enough silly!"

"Wha-?"

"Up here"

A pair of thin long legs were dangling from the tree, our tree, and she waved. For the first time in years, I held a genuine smile.

"Are you gonna stand there all day, or you comin up here".

I stood in shock a stupid grin across my face, and I was sure my whole body was going to combust with happiness. I took no time in running. I ran faster than I had ever ran in my whole existence, faster than I ran when the three headed dog tried to take my life, faster than when saving Potter and his friends from the dementors, faster than when I knew the death eaters had penetrated the castle. In a second I was at the bottom of that tree. At my age, there was no way I would have been able to climb a tree and not feel the repercussions, and yet, I found my self at the top, sitting near the trunk. She was in the middle of the thick branch, looking out into the sunset.

I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life. Surely, after all these years, this had to be worth it.

"You finally made it".

And we both knew she wasnt talking about climbing up the tree. She turned and looked into my eyes, held out her hand. I moved forward on the tree, thinking I was going to lose my balance, but it was like a magnetic force was pulling me towards her, and nothing was going to stop me from reaching my destination. Our hands met, and it was glorious. She smiled at me as out fingers interlaced, and the heartache I felt ceased to exist. Finally i felt complete, and the enormous weight lifted off of my heart.

I never really lost you did I Lil.

xoxoxoxox

I toyed around with this quite a bit, but I hope you all like it ! r.i.p severus and lily, may you rest in peace together xx dont forget to review and tell me your thoughts :D


	2. part 2

Thanks for the reviews, and thanks to DramioneCullen94 for the idea to extend this fic. I hope you all enjoy :) GP X

At Last

Part 2

"Hey Sev look what I can do"

Severus turned from where he was resting and looked down at his auburn haired angel. She was swinging from the tree from her legs, a smile etched upon her fine features. Severus nearly shouted out for her to stop, then realised that even if she fell, there would be no pain, no injuries, because they were past all of that now, far beyond the time of scrapes and bruises.

"Very clever Lily"

She chuckled at his approval, and sat upright once more, and noticed a crowd of people slowly approach them from over the horizon. Severus sat up a little straighter, climbing down from where he was perched to sit next to her on their branch. Mourners were making their way over to them, people dressed in black, their heads bowed and levitating something they couldn't make out. They walked in pairs, following the young man at the front down the river bank and following the stream upwards until they were a few feet away from their tree. A simple wooden coffin was inbetween a few of them, some of the men carrying shovels.

"Harry" Lily whispered, in shock. Severus blinked and held back tears as he knew what was happening. He knew who's body was in the coffin, pierced with snake bites and full of venom. Never in all his years would he have imagined Harry Potter leading his funeral procession. He even recognised a few of his old students, standing around waiting for orders. Harry raised his wand and flicked it to the left. The coffin obliged and sat down beneath the tree, over the dirt that it would soon be buried underneath.

"So. We all know why were here. Severus Snape was the most courageous loyal man I ever knew. You all know by now his back story, what happened and why, and that whilst it appeared he was working for the Dark Lord, he was indeed being a double agent helping Dumbledore to bring him down once and for all. He gave his life for me, and many of you standing here, more than once. Shortly after his death, I had the privelage of witnessing first hand some of Professor Snape's most precious memories. One of those happened to be his time with my mother before they attended Hogwarts. They played under this tree, and around these meadows. Therefore, I find it fitting that his resting place be here, in the one place he found love, friendship, and for the only time in his life, peace. I know it's not a very formal buriel, but we're all here, and the truth of Snape's innocence has come to light, and I believe this is what he would have wanted. I know we didn't all get on with him, in fact some of us have put into words our hatred of him countless times, but I'd think it right that everyone says something in a moment, a memory, an opinion, anything"

Severus sat hand in hand with Lily in the tree looking down at this scene before him, genuinely touched that somebody would go to such trouble for him, the man with no family, who never had any friends. Lily smiled and nodded as Harry and others began to dig the grave, right down into the earth until it was big enough. Harry, Ron, George, Lee Jordan and others climbed back out, and Harry, now exhausted, raised his wand and positioned the coffin in the ground comfily.

"Oh my- Severus is that a-"

"I believe it is" he said, trying to keep his voice even. On the coffin, next to 'Severus Snape' and his birth and date, was an engraved picture of a doe, with the words 'Always' on its back. Severus choked back a sob as he leant on Lily's shoulder for support, their legs still swaying in mid air. If only Harry could hear them, so he could say thankyou.

"When you come forward and place dirt onto the coffin, I would like each of you to say a few words, if you feel comfortable" Harry said confidently. Lee Jordan stepped forward first. Snape watched from his tree with interest, what could they possibly have to say about him?

"I know that you would never admit it, but I always heard you laughing during the Quidditch matches. McGongall said that my commentating was 'inappropraite', but you always seemed to enjoy a good laugh, especially when it was Hufflepuff getting slaughtered. Yo did have my ear a few times when I bad mouthed Slytherin, but then, you wouldn't be Snape if you didn't do that"

Lee stepped forward and threw the first handful of soil onto the coffin. It clatted and then silence filled the surrounding area. Bird calls and the nearby stream echoed.

George stepped forward. He grabbed a handful of dirt, and stepped to the side.

"I want to say thankyou, for blowing my ear off. It gets my loads of girls, they're always admiring the gaping hole in the side of my face, and they think I'm some sort of classic war hero, It's great really" he had a small smile on his face, and before throwing his earth he said "I hope your at peace now. Say hello to Freddy for me"

Snape dried his eyes and snuggled into Lily's shoulder a bit more, watching as person by person came up and said something, sometimes only a few sentences but with the desired effect, describing him. Never did he think so many people would have such positive things to say. Lily tapped his hand, and he watched as Harry lowered his wand, and the earth covered the hole in the ground, sealing his body in. Harry flicked his wand, and a stone appeared, but they couldn't see what it said from where they were seated. Harry nodded.

"Thankyou" Snape said, speaking a person that couldn't hear him. Harry turned his head and looked up at the tree, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Goodbye Severus", and then he led everyone over the hill and into the sunset, following the stream until they could not longer be seen. Severus sniffed, and Lily kissed his cheek, and he swung his legs over and started to move along the tree. Lily followed, making their way down until their feet touched the grass. He waited for Lily to jump down, and when took her hand when she reached his side. It felt amazing, on simple touch, to elicit such an electrifying feeling. Probably because he's been waiting so long to feel it. They walked together, hand in hand, until they reached the newly covered mound of earth and the head stone. Underneath his name, date of birth and death read the following sentence.

"Born a Slytherin, died a Gryffindor"

And that was when Severus could no longer hold it in. Not from sadness, but from the fact that finally, after so many years, everything was how it should be. As they sat in their tree later on, grasping hands firmly, Severus whispered three little words.

"Don't let go"

And she replied "Never"

xoxoxoxo

GP X


End file.
